I Always Liked You
by islay12
Summary: So basically it’s about Hogwarts in the seventh book.  Luna, Ginny and Neville are being chased by the Carrows after escaping a detention, where will they hide?  And what will they fall into?  For Jenny.  LLNL


**I Always Liked You**

**AN:** So I have kind of gone on about how much I love Luna, but I've hardly written anything about her. So here is an One-Shot on one of the coolest (and unfortunately uncanon) ships ever!

So basically it's about Hogwarts in the seventh book. Luna, Ginny and Neville are being chased by the Carrows after escaping a detention, where will they hide? And what will they fall into?

For my dear friend Jenny, who doesn't like the HP books but she loves my drawings of Neville

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Watch out! Cruciatus Curse at Six o'clock!"

One might think the fight at the ministry was happening all over again, but no. This was Hogwarts.

Luna, Ginny and Neville had just escaped Detention by stunning one of the Carrows but now her brother was hot on their tail.

"Duck!" yelled Ginny as another red beam of light sailed over their heads.

"Agrimenti!" yelled Neville, and a stream of water was left behind the three. Professor Carrow slipped and fell. Neville and the girls turned sharply around a corner. "Ha! That'll give us a bit of time!"

The three still kept running until they came to a fork in the road.

"Let's spilt up," said Luna, "Professor Carrow, will expect us to stick together. And they can't get us all if we spilt up."

Ginny nodded, "I'll take the left fork; you and Neville take the right." Neville and Luna wished Ginny luck and the three sped off down the forks.

Neville slowed the pace slightly; surely the Carrows would have given up by now? Besides he was trying to enjoy the feeling of being with Luna. He took a quick glance at the blond beside him. Sure her hair was dishevelled from running and her pale cheeks flushed but he still thought she was an angel.

'_Why am I thinking about my fancy for Luna at a time like this?_' Thought Neville to himself.

All of a sudden a loud bang rang out from behind them. They turned around and saw Amycus Carrow approaching them at a fast pace, jinxing anything that came in the way. They had heard him knock over a suit of armour just then. Neville grasped Luna's wrist and ran.

Luna whispered in Neville's ear, "The Room of Requirement, quickly Neville!" He sped up and dodged the red beams of light Alecto's brother was firing off. They ran quickly and when Luna was slowing Neville paused for a few seconds to let her hop on his back.

So while carrying Luna, and running as fast as he could to the seventh floor, Neville still smiled to himself about having Luna so close.

They finally skidded down a hard turn and used several secret passageways that Harry had told them about. Luna hurriedly thought, '_We need a place to hide from the Carrows!_' And the wooden door appeared and the two rushed in.

The Room had turned into a broom closet, except it was slightly larger so two people should comfortably stand in there. Neville let Luna down and they both held their breath. They knew Professor Carrow was now right outside the door. They could see the shadow of his feet outside the door. It stood there for a little while then they could hear the footsteps fading away.

The two exhaled and Luna gave Neville a hug. Neville blushed.

"We should still wait in here for a little while, he might come back," said Luna in her faraway voice, Neville said nothing and just stared at her eyes, silver and dreamy.

Luna noticed and looked at him in a soft, quizzical way, "What are you looking at Neville?"

Neville jerked his head up and muttered, "Kind of small in here."

Luna looked around, "Yes it is rather cramped." And she closed her eyes and whispered something and immediately the room changed into a kind of sitting room furnished in blue, gold and white. There was a cosy little fire and a small white double-seated couch.

Luna beckoned Neville over to sit beside her on the small couch. They sat down together and Neville could feel the red intensifying on his cheeks, as Luna pit her hand down and it just happened to rest on his. She looked at it and pinked but didn't pull away. She just kind of blinked as Neville stared awkwardly into the fire. He sat with his hand under Luna's for a little while until she finally broke the silence.

"I wonder where Harry is right now." Said Luna.

"He's probably with Ron and Hermione finding a way to save us all." Said Neville.

"Yes, I guess so," said Luna still staring into the fire.

She then brushed a spare bit of hair out of her face, still keeping her other hand on Neville's, "Ginny misses Harry dearly. She won't admit it but it tore her up when Harry broke up with her; even if it was for her own protection."

Neville gave a tiny smile, "Ya, Ginny really does love Harry. But now Ron and Hermione are cooped up together, do you think they'll get together? As Dumbledore said, 'love is the strongest magic.'"

Luna nodded incoherently, "You mean cooped up like we are right now?" said Luna frankly.

Neville's cheeks burned with a blush, was Luna saying they could get together like Ron and Hermione might? Being cooped up together and all? Neville's thoughts swam and he remembered all the dreams he had of Luna: her soft blond hair streaming down her back, her beautiful eyes, like pools of silver, her rose petal pink mouth coming towards his…

He looked at Luna who was also glancing at him, with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks. Was she also blushing?

He glanced at her pink cheek for a second and then replied, "Yes, just like we are."

Luna smiled. "Just to say so, you're brave Neville, no matter what the Slytherins say."

Neville looked away humbly, "You're also very smart Luna, no matter what everyone says."

"So you don't think I'm loony?" asked Luna hopefully leaning in towards Neville, her wide silver eyes sparkling.

Neville shook his head vigorously, "No way Luna, you're not loony. You're anything but. You're smart and imaginative and inventive and beautiful-" He stopped; he just stared and turned a bright cherry red. He hadn't meant to say that last bit; it just kind of slipped out, even if it was true.

Luna looked down bashfully and fiddled with her hair, "You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

Neville looked at her and said embarrassed with himself, "Yes."

Luna's face turned upwards towards Neville's and her eyes sparkled and her mouth held a small hopeful smile. The blush on her cheeks was apparent now and she whispered, "Why do you think I'm beautiful? I'm just Luna." The corners of her eyes crinkled with small laugh lines.

Neville twiddled his thumbs nervously, "No you're not, you aren't just Luna; you are a beauty. It's hard to explain, but the colours of you, everything about you reminds me of something precious, gold hair, ivory skin, silver eyes, pure heart. I know this sounds kind of silly Luna, and you'll probably reject a toad loving, almost squib boy like me, but I really like you."

Neville waited for the 'Neville I'm sorry but you're just my friend' that he had imagined for months. But it never came, and the answer that did come surprised him out of his mind.

"Oh Neville," said Luna happily, "I've always liked you, ever since we met. You may think you're just an almost squib, but you're amazing. A great herbologist, sweet, sensitive, brave, you listen to me and you have the nicest smile." Luna grinned enormously and hugged Neville.

They sat hugging for a long while, the fire crackled and finally the stopped, sitting, leaning against each other.

"You're wonderful Luna." whispered Neville.

Luna blushed and turned her face towards his. They looked into each others eyes, brown into silver. Neville started leaning in towards her and their lips brushed. Luna didn't pull back. She responded and they kissed. Gently and softly. They pulled away for a second and Luna smiled and kissed him again, another gentle kiss. Neville put his arms around her and Luna did the same.

They left the Room of Requirement holding hands and they kissed goodnight as they headed back to their common rooms.

Ginny ambushed Neville as he snuck back into the common room but when she saw the look of dreamy contentment on his face she understood and let Neville go.

_So she's always liked me,_ thought Neville as he climbed into bed. _ She's really has always liked me_

OoOoOoOoOoO

So I was aiming for fluff here, did I achieve it? I hope so.


End file.
